Hurt
by Pinkzy94
Summary: Through the past 3000 years, Hera and Amphitrite grow tired of their husbands' infidelities, they travel to the mortal world and they meet new faces, join them as they struggle through their crumbling marriage.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This story is about Hera and Amphitrite, how they struggled the years in their marriage with their husbands.**

 **Hera I**

It was always like this, every day for the last 3000 years of her Immortal life. It had been a millenia and she was still known as the bad, arrogant and cruel ruthless queen of olympus. Every day all she hears were the soft mumbling and whispers of others whenever she would walk down the hallways and whenever she would turn her gaze to those nymphs that gossiped about her would run and scurry away in fear of her wrath.

But that wasn't her problem, no it wasn't because she was already used to others gossiping about how scary she was. She didn't mind them, all her problems and headaches was caused by her husband, Zeus, the almighty King of Olympus.

Ever since her selfish of a husband started his infidelities and sired many half bloods over the past thousands of years it fueled her rage and she would try to do whatever it takes to try to harm or even kill every demigod that her husband had conceived with a mortal. Because of this she was viewed as cold and ruthless, a monster. He turned her into something she didn't like, he turned her into a goddess with a terrible wrath.

Many Deities and Mortals would view her as the evil queen, like a villan in most fairytale stories. But she was not like that, she was never like that, they didnt know her other side. Behind that icy cold glare and terrible rage of anger was a lonely queen, a goddess with a sad and tragic past. She used to be a lively person, she would offer help to anyone and would kindly grant wishes, she was a happy goddess and many would fight for her hand in marriage even mortals.

Sadly, she got tricked by her very own husband who forced her into marriage with him , the one who defiled her and took the most precious thing she had. After their marriage, for the first three hundred years he was loving and he cared for her, she started falling for him deeply then and she was happy with him even more so when she conceived their children. She was filled with joy, she thought that maybe he was the one for her the one who will love her for eternity and she just ignored the fact that he forced her to marry him. She thought that she could be happy and she didn't regret the day he and her were married.

But that all changed after three hundred years, those happy loving times she had received from him were changed into a cold and distant relationship. They weren't happy anymore, when she first discovered his infidelity she cried and confronted him and he whispered loving words into her ear, telling her that it would not happen again. She believed him, she trusted his words but he broke it again and she was heartbroken, it repeated until she got mad and became enraged. Her lovely smiles and laughter were changed into frowns and scowls, she started harming each and every demigods that he had sired with mortal women.

It continued on, repeating itself and she grew tired. Until world war II that she had hear her husband declaring and swearing upon the river styx to never ever sire another child ever again, she was happy and pleased when her husband made the oath.

That is until another mortal had attracted her husband, her name was Beryl Grace. A young uprising starlet with big poofy eighty's hair, she was beautiful. And with her, her husband had sired the demigods Thalia Grace through his greek form and Jason Grace through his roman form.

She was angry yet again, her husband had broke yet another one of his promises. That day she had thrown a tantrum and had a big argument with her husband who ignored her and left the room to let her yell all she wants, but after he left she had broken down in tears. Her heart was completely shattered, broken to pieces. No one heard her pleas and cries, no one did and if they did they would just ignore her.

Hera sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror of her beautiful dresser. She takes off every piece of jewelry she had on and puts them away in her jewelry box. Her husband was not yet present and has not come home to their palace in awhile, she notices everyday but she didn't care anymore she doesn't have the time or energy to waste on even being angry anymore, she was still mad but she learned to calm herself down and control her temper.

She took off her crown last and looked at it, seeing her emerald eyes reflect on it her eyes that used to sparkle in magnificence but now became dull and tired. Hera sets down her crown and looked outside the window, staring out the kingdom of Olympus the kingdom which she and her husband ruled happily in the past which is known no more for there is nothing but hatred and sadness.

It was unfair that Zeus had the fun in roaming the mortal world while she was stuck arranging problems and maintaining peace in Olympus while he was going around hooking up with some whore he finds.

She remembers how Aphrodite told her about how fun the mortal world was and how interesting it was, telling her that she should have a visit once in a while since work in Olympus had been stressing her. Hera's mind had an idea, that was it. She should take a visit in the mortal world for once, it wouldn't be bad after all other deities especially her husband would come down there once in awhile.

She smiles, it would be great that she would leave this dull place for once. Hera grinned widely and decided that she will leave right away, no one would even notice her leaving. She looked at herself, she was still wearing her royal robes but it didn't matter because she could use her abilities to disguise herself as a normal mortal being.

Looking back at her room she smiled gently and left immediately leaving her wedding ring behind.


	2. chapter 2

**Amphitrite I**

It was another day yet again, the sea queen wakes up to find the other side of the bed empty. It was the usual, no one to greet her. It was always like this over the past 3000 years of marriage with her husband, Poseidon, The king and god of the Seas.

She does not even question wherever the hell her husband is, all she knows that he is screwing around with a filthy whore that captivated him again. Ofcourse the sea god could not help himself but to be attracted to beautiful mortals and if they were to deny him, he would find ways to get into those poor mortal womens' hearts and then leave them his child, a demigod.

She was happy when her husband and his two brothers, Zeus and Hades had made an oath to the river styx to never sire a demigod child ever again. But alas, her happiness didn't last long for her husband had been enchanted with a mortal woman that made him leave her for months at most.

Amphitrite discovered the name of her husband's new conquest, her name was Sally Jackson a mortal who had met her husband during her younger college years and was captivated by him. It was only a few years ago that she had given birth to his and her son, Perseus Jackson. It was quite weird that the mortal woman had named her son after Zeus' mortal offspring and she questioned it quite often and her husband would explain that it was for good luck or so that's what her husband told her.

Amphitrite had a growing interest in the woman, because Sally Jackson was the first ever woman to have captivated her husband and caused him to stay with her in two whole seasons, spring and summer. Whenever something concerns her, her husband grew worried and would leave immediately as soon as something had happen to the mortal causing him to leave his duties behind. She could see it in his eyes, he was in love, her husband the one she married and the one whom she shared her heart with has fallen in love with a mortal. Her heart ached at the thought, she felt like her heart had shattered whenever she looks at the eyes of her husband, his eyes would sparkle in glee whenever the mortal woman was ever mentioned and when their son was born the more her husband had distanced himself from her and went to the waiting arms of the mortal woman.

Amphitrite never hated the demigods that her husband had sired over the centuries, no, she accepted every demigod he had sired with open arms, she was not like Hera she was never like Hera. She didn't try to kill every single demigod her husband had sired, but she couldnt help but feel bitter towards the demigod he had sired a few years ago with that woman. She didn't get it because it's different with the ones he sired with others, this child he had with this mortal was special to him and he was really happy, she knew how her husband became pleased and happy whenever he sired children with other women but this demigod he had sired with Sally Jackson was special, he had his full attention to the child and has a strong connection to it along with Sally.

She felt tears forming her eyes she slowly sat up in the bed, when she had sired their child, Triton , it was different. He had to neglected him and would be busy with every new conquest that he found causing her son to feel bitter towards his father. She wiped her tears away, she can't go out like this. She needs to show the people a strong queen with no flaws, a queen that was disciplined, there was no place for a weak and crying queen, she had told herself that over and over again but whenever she reaches her limits she breaks down into tears inside her chambers where no one would ever see the real side of the queen of the seas.

Amphitrite had slowly stood up and prepared for her daily duties, as queen of the seas and the wife of the sea god she was also responsible in maintaining order and peace within the seas, She was needed to continue the duties her husband had left behind.

She walked down the hallways of her and her husband's palace, and as she arrived in the throne room she had sat down on her throne her eyes wandered to the other throne where her husband had sat on when he was present and she didn't noticed that she was in a daze.

"Mother" She was gone from her dazed state and looked in front of her to see her only son, Triton.

"What is it Triton?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I see father has not returned yet...Is he off to see that bastard he had sired with that mortal again?" Her son said with a bitter tone.

Amphitrite stared at her son wide eyed,"Triton...do not speak of your father that way and as for that bastard you are calling he is your half brother whether you like it or not"

"That bastard is not a brother of mine, he is another proof of father's dishonesty and infidelity towards you, Mother. In fact he loves the bastard along with his whore of a mother too much he has left his duties behind and expects you to pick up every mess he makes, He has left his responsibilities for that simple bastard and his mortal mother, He has left you! He never cared not once for us! All he ever did for the past centuries was to find another mortal to bed with!"

Amphitrite felt tears left from her eyes, she stands up to approach her son who took a step back before turning away from her and walking away. She felt sad of what her son had felt, she knows he had admired his father ever since he was little but the way her huband is changed her son into a bitter person that he is right now. It angered and saddened her at the same time and she didn't know what to do anymore.

Amphitrite stared at the thrones and took off her crown, she cannot do this anymore she feels suffocated all of a sudden. She walks out of the throne room leaving her crown down on her bedside table inside of her chambers.

Maybe she should take a break, her son would take over for her awhile when he calms down and she just wants to get away for awhile.

And with an exit from the palace doors, She was gone.


	3. chapter 3

**Hera II**

A visit to the mortal world was a new thing for her, she was thrilled with the new experience.

She has been places in the mortal world before but it never ceases to amaze her of how great the technology of mortals have, she grew more and more excited as she went about in a few places here and there.

Freedom.

She felt nice and felt happy having this feeling of being free from responsibilities, free from her duties,free from her daily routines as a Queen, free from constant headaches, free from seeing the other Olympians that quarrel with each other.

She was finally free from him.

It was literally the best thing that she has ever experienced, it felt like she broke from the chains that tied her down for centuries. It was like an adrenaline rush was kicking in and she couldn't stay still being in a place far away from where she usually stays in.

No more long and elegant dresses or heavy jewelry that she wore on a daily basis, she was only wearing casual mortal clothes that are light and more comfortable to wear in and it felt good.

She explored shops and stores, looking at clothes and shoes that caught her interest and would also check out a few jewelry here and there. Then she went to go and read books from a nearby library and she tried out mortal foods that she seemed to approve of.

It was enjoyable because she went to a place without anyone accompanying her, usually when she was in Olympus her handmaidens and servants would always be present at her side but now she got to experience wandering around without anyone following her.

She finally arrived at a park where she sat down on a bench near an oak tree, there were a lot of people in this time of the day here from what she observed. There were many children playing and people that would take their dogs for a walk here, some would have a picnic.

She notices a young couple near the fountain at the center of the park holding hands and laughing and smiling, she couldn't help but smile herself seeing as the couple would make gestures at each other. She honestly felt jealous at the sight of the happy couple, she felt anger rising up inside of her then it slowly went away and this feeling of aching inside her started to grow.

It reminded her of a scene she once experienced, the loving gestures and things that her dear husband used to do with her. She remembers how Zeus would always make an effort in pleasing her and would always make her smile, but it was short lived ofcourse. He started flirting with mortal women, nymph and deities alike and he was never satisfied in any of the women he had encountered and would always look for another to lay with and disappear, always leaving a child with those women.

The next thing she saw at the park was a lovely family of five, the children were running and playing while the parents would only watch their children with loving eyes.

This made Hera yearn more for something that she doesn't hold and it pains her to see a sight like this. She grew more jealous of a sight like this, she felt more sadness bubbling up inside of her.

She wished she could have spent time with her own real children, the beloved children she had sired with Zeus.

She used to go to the gardens with Eileithyia and sweet little Hebe, sometimes she would often play with her two youngest children, Eris and Enyo then she remembered that used to play hide and seek with the cunning and quick Ares when he was young. She remembers how they were all but young gods and goddesses, she couldn't be with Hephaestus because of what she did and she deeply regrets it but deep down she loved that son of hers even though he already hates her to the very core.

Remembering all the times she spent with her children made her happy, she knew them and their names by heart but her husband couldn't even remember them. In her husband's eyes all he could see was the children he had sired with other deities, her children most especially her daughters was overshadowed by her husband's favorite daughters, Artemis and Athena. To her they were her children first but to Zeus they were his last and she couldn't express how deeply saddening that was for her as a mother, seeing her children neglected of what they deserved.

Her children deserve love and care from their father yet even a tiny ounce of it he couldn't even spare for them, his children with her. Instead he poured all of his love to his other children, not even caring of the importance of the children he had with her. He pushed them aside and neglected them, degrading them and comparing them to his favored daughters and even had the decency to make one of their daughters share a title with Artemis.

She didn't noticed that she had started to cry, maybe because of the rain that had started pouring the minute she stopped her thoughts. She could only look up at the sky as thunder and lightning shook the heavens, she could feel him being angered because she yet disobeyed him and left without a word.

Her eyes hardened as she stared at the grey skies, she would never come back and she would never risk this one freedom she has just so she could go back and be by his side.

She was never going to let him, no matter what he does.


	4. chapter 4

**Amphitrite II**

Amphitrite set down her mug on the small coffee table right in front of the couch she was sitting at as she watched the shows that was being played in the television or so that's what the mortals call it.

It's been a few days after she had left the palace all she had been doing was wandering aimlessly around, she went to places she has never been before.

She had to make sure that she was as far away as possible to avoid being found, so she while she was wandering around places she finally found a place where she could go hiding in and it was in California, she had managed to find herself a place to stay in and she had no problems, being a goddess and all that.

During her stay there she had went to the different beaches but never stepped foot on the water, she just looked from a far. While there she had time to visit places that had caught her interest, she bought books in which helped her learn about knitting and cooking and stuff like that.

The place she had found for herself was a spacious apartment and it was perfect for her, the windows of her apartment had a perfect view of the beach nearby so she wouldn't have to go up close just to see the clear sea waters.

She leaned back on the soft couch and closed her eyes, she was relaxed and comfortable just sitting down here without any problems at all. There were no more problems to deal with and no more stress or hassle, no more of those boring things she did while she was at that stupid palace.

She wanted to go back to check on her son, although she misses him she never wants to go back again for the thought of encountering her husband. But then again, she remembered, her husband was hardly ever home. He was the one that made her want to leave and just thinking about her situation right now because of him made her have bitter thoughts about it, she wants to get rid of the thoughts of her husband.

But it was hard, he was always stuck on her mind even after she left her thoughts about him made her restless and uneasy. It always interrupts her whenever she tries to relax and it was rather annoying.

She stares through the window as the rain started falling and wonders, was her husband with Sally? It was a silly question although she already knows it, Sally was always her husband's priority after he met the woman and the concern on her husband's eyes always appears whenever it concerns something about Sally.

Sally Jackson wasn't an infatuation to her husband, she was a woman that made her husband fall deeply for her. Amphitrite is impressed because no mortal woman in the last few centuries had managed to make her husband fall for them as hard, this made her envy Sally more.

Unlike his relationship with Sally, his relationship with her was dull. At the first start of her marriage with him it was full of happiness and more of it got added after she gave birth to Triton, the once pride and joy of her husband which was now replaced seeing that her husband has a new favorite.

Her marriage with him was not all gooey and lovey, she was only someone that was given to Poseidon to appease his anger and nothing more. Their love was only short lived for after she gave birth to Triton he went back to his old habits of having affairs, she got freedom to do what she wants as granted by him yes, but he never gave her a chance to further their relationship more.

She was nothing only but a Queen, a jewel to display beside his throne. Someone who would take control of a palace while he runs away and chases after mortal women and deities alike to bed with.

For the past centuries she was nothing but a good wife to him, she accepted him as he accepted her, she never wished death upon children he sired with women and never once did she tried to control him. It was heart breaking that he never glance at her way anymore and instead lavishes his attention towards other women, it was simply sad that she, his own wife was depraved from the love from her own husband.

She was never selfish, she always gave him what she could. She gave him her body, soul and love, she was bound to him forever through marriage. She learned to love him and everyday she was hoping that maybe he could spare one glance at her for once.

Sometimes she had wish that she married a simple fisherman or farmer, never caring about the situation or life they have just as long as he could love and care for her.

She ached for his touches, for those strong arms to embrace her and whisper sweet nothings to her ears without a care in the world around them. He would do them, yes, he was known for his sweet words but those were not meant for her but meant for another woman.

She sighs as she switched the channels of the television and stops to watch the news of storms occurring lately, there were small tsunamis happening to a few beaches in some parts of the country as said by the reporter.

She can feel the restless sea and wondered what was going on to make him mad, she was only gone for a few days. No, it's not that and it made her laugh, he couldn't possibly be worried if she disappeared. He never cared of what she does, so what is the matter?

She heard lightning in the distance and it made sense that her husband must had a fight with Zeus again, that was it! Right?-...she didn't know anymore and she doesn't want to care anymore.

She had found peace here and she was never going back.

Not again, she won't let him.


End file.
